Welcome home,Shuichi
by kittiekaty
Summary: Shuichi is living with his lover Yuki Eiri the famous novelist writer. One day Shuichi is told that his band is going on a tour. Before he goes on that tour he promised his lover, that when he comes back , they will make up for the time they were apart from each other. it is a one-shot and contains LEMON that s why it is rated M :)


Welcome home, Shuichi.

The day started as usual. Shuichi had a meeting with the other members of the group and the managers. So he woke up a little earlier, got out from the bed and slowly without making any noise, which could have Yuki woken up, went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for today´s meeting. After he got ready, he came out from the bathroom with a last look on Yuki´s face, the pink haired boy breathed out slowly in relief that his blonde lover was still sleeping. He couldn't take off his eyes from his lover´s sleeping face. It was more than beautiful almost breath taking and it was a rarely occasion that he could see his face like that. A few moments later, he slowly and very carefully opened the door on their bedroom and went out and closed them behind him.

One hour later, Yuki slowly woke up and with one of his hands tried to reach out for his lover, but he could only felt the empty sheets and the pillow. He sat up. "So, he has gone." With a disappointing moan coming out from his mouth, he got out from the bed and put on his clothes, on which he could still smell the scent of his lover. He went to the kitchen, where he found out, that Shuichi has already prepared breakfast for him. He smiled. It felt so good to him that someone is taking care about him and does everything want he wants. It´s true that sometimes the pink haired complains and behaves like a five years old and make hysteric scenes, but on the other hand, he really cares about him. After the delicious breakfast, Yuki must admit that this little brat, he calls him a brat because he can really gets on someone´s nerve easily, but somehow, he always managed to be forgiven by the blonde novelist.

When he was finished with his breakfast, he went directly in study room where he spends most of his days writing his novels. He sat down into the chair, which was behind the table, on which there was his laptop and his glasses. He puts on his glasses and continued in the writing where he stopped yesterday.

Shuichi arrived to the studio, where the others were waiting for him.

"Finally you came. We were waiting for you. I have BIG news for you Shuichi." Mr. K said it with a big smile on his face. Shuichi looked at him with anticipation in his eyes.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"Bad Luck is going on a Tour of Europe. It will last for more than two months. You will hold concert in London. Paris, Berlin, Budapest, Madrid etc... "The manager said with a victorious smile on his face. Shuichi just stood there with opened mouth. He lost his speech. It was always his dream to go abroad and be the most famous Japanese boy band bud somehow he couldn't imagine be somewhere so far from his beloved Yuki. Then he looked over on the others. The others were really happy about that. Why wouldn't they happy? This is the biggest chance to make the band even more popular, to get more and more fans.

On one hand, Shuichi is really happy to have this big chance to go abroad and make tones of money, popularity, making millions of new fans ... But there is also a negative side of this tour and it is the length of the tour. The tour will last more than two months. Being separated from his beloved Yuki will be very hard for Shuichi, almost impossible because he is really addicted to Yuki. Although he knows very well that, if he wants to be a pro he must sometimes sacrifices his individual plans and emotions and can´t behave like a five years old child, from which his mum just take away his favourite toy.

For some minutes Shuichi was silent. The feelings inside of him have been messed up. The others looked at him. It was strange that Shuichi is so silent and so Hiro asked him.

"Are you alright Shuichi? Is something wrong? Why aren't you happy that the band is going on a tour?" he was a little worried. Shuichi was behaving strange. He wasn't that optimistic and cheerful Shuichi as he used to be.

"I am alright. Everything is fine. I am really happy that we are going on a tour, but somehow, I didn't count that it will be so soon. I am looking forward to the tour but being abroad for more than two months is really hard because I don't want to leave Yuki alone and I want to be with him every day, every second of the day if it is possible. I know I sound selfish, but I can't be helped. "He stopped for a while, somehow he managed to got a hold by himself, took a deep breathe a continued with his speech.

"But don't worry. I promise that this tour will be the best tour or our lives, and we all will give our best into it and turn this tour into a big success and make our band more popular and make lots of new fans. Although, it will be hard for me to be separated from my beloved Yuki for so long, but I will survived this and I will convince him and show him that he can be proud of me. Believe me." Shuichi finished his speech and sat down on a chair and began to ask about the details.

Everybody was happy to hear that from him. They started to get excited about the tour. This tour is their big chance to make this band shining and prove their haters that they can make. In the end Shuichi asked the manager.

"Can I have a question? When will we going on this tour?"

"We are going next week."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? NEXT WEEEK? ARE YOU SERIOUS? SO SOON? HAVE YOU FALLEN ON YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING?" Shuichi almost yelled on the manager. He couldn't believe what he has just heard. But K calmly answered. He was getting really pissed off on K and the producer and when he wanting to say something else, K interrupted him.

"Don't worry Shuichi everything will be ok. You don't have to worry about anything. Everything is going as I planned. Now go home and have some lovely-dovely time with your lover before the tour but don't overdo it ok? I need you in one piece. That is all I wanted to say for today. See all of you next Thursday at the airport." And with big grin on his face he made his exit with the producer. Shuichi looked at Hiro and Suguru.

"Ok, I am going now. See you next week and I hope we will have a great tour and great time together. See you later guys." And with that he left the studio and went straight home.

Yuki after three hours of intensive writing stretched his hand in the air and decided to make a little break from writing and so he stood up from the chair and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. He was walking in the hallway when he heard that the entranced door was opened. And so he stopped and waited until his lover didn't come in.

"I AM HOME!" Shuichi indicated that he has come but the way he said it was a little too loud from his usual. When he closed the door behind him on first, he didn't notice the presence of his lover who was standing not so far from him.

"I can see it but you don't have to yell on the whole house. I am not deaf, you know. Oh, before I forget welcome home, Shuichi."

Shuichi realizing that fact he was yelling and didn't notice him began to blush.

"I am sorry. I didn't recognize you."

"It´s okay you don't have to apologize. It sometimes happens with me, too. We are quit now. Before you came, I was on the way to make something to eat. Do you want something to eat, too? "Yuki asked his lover.

"Yes. I would be thankful for it, because I am starving already. "He smiled on him. On Yuki´s face has a subtly smirk appeared. Then they went to the kitchen, where Yuki has prepared the food. After they ate the food, Yuki stood up and grab his and Shuichi´s dish and put them into the sink. He was on leaving the room when Shuichi stood up and went after him. He grabbed his hand and so Yuki stopped and looked at him.

"Yuki I need to tell you something important."

"Ok. It´s about your band, I guess."

"Yes. Can we talk about it in the living room? I can't still believe it, what K said. "

"Of course, but what is it so important that you can't believe, hmm?"Yuki get really interested in it. And so they went to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Yuki got a little impatient and so he decided to tease him a little.

"Shuichi spit it out already. What has K said to you, hmm?"

"It is just that... Oh shit, I thought it would be easier..." He didn't know how to say it. He began to scratch his head with his hand and strived to concentrate on what he wants to say but he failed. Yuki was just patiently sitting there and watching him with a light grin on his face.

"Come on Shuichi, I don't have time to sit here and watch you while you are not able to say a coherent sentence. I have some unfinished business to settle with my editor about my latest novel. "He liked to tease him and he knows very well, what will happen. He knows him too wel . Shuichi easily got pissed off when Yuki teased him and so in the heat of his anger he spitted out.

"It is just that K came today and said that next Thursday, the band is going on a tour. On the tour we will visit mainly the most famous capitals of Europe. This will last at least two or three months. "Yuki´s eyes widened. This is a pleased surprise. He knows how hard Shuichi is working to bring his band on the top. His hard work is now paying off.

"Congratulations Shuichi. Finally, your biggest dream will be fulfilled. I have watched your progress for a while and I came to a conclusion that this little pink haired brat of mine, who is sitting right next to me, will be a part of the most famous boy-band in Japan. And I wasn't mistaken. You did a great job. Somehow, I feel so proud of you and myself because I have the most talented singer as my lover, although your lyrics sometimes suck, but it doesn't matter, because you can get the most out of it. I will support you and stand by your side, no matter what happens, I will be always there for you. If you get a problem you can rely on me as your best friend, lover and as the best adviser. "

After that, Yuki grabbed his lover by his hips and pulled closer to him. It was so nice to feel his little brat so close to him, to feel his warmth, breath and heartbeats. Shuichi just let himself to be pulled closer to his lover and with one hand he hugged him over his waist and laid down his head on Yuki´s chest.

"Thank you, Yuki. I really appreciate it a lot. This is what I exactly wanted to hear. Now I am more self-confident than I was three hours ago. I feel that I will be able to handle the huge amount of stress, nervousness which is connected with this kind of occasions. And I don't accept other than success of this tour. And we will become the most successful boy-band." Shuichi said.

Yuki looked down on his lover, whose head was lying on his chest. He didn't say anything on what Shuichi said. His attention was redirected to something else. His fingers wandered from Shuichi´s hips up to his hair and there they began to play with his pink hair tips.

"Your hair so soft and smooth when a touch it. But I don't want to touch just your hair. I want to touch every centimetre of your skin. I want to feel you, to kiss you, to embrace you tightly in my arms and never letting go again. "To show him the verity of his words, his fingers went down from his hair to his neck then further down along the spine until he reached the edge of the trousers. Shuichi lifted his head to be able to look into his golden eyes, which were full of lust, passion and endless desire. They were deeply gazing in each other eyes. They don't need words to understand or to find out what are the needs of the other partner. Shuichi couldn't help it. He was so captivated by him that he simply couldn't resist the temptation and desire to kiss him, to touch him.

And so he took off Yuki´s hand from his back, stood up and without breaking the eye contact with the blonde, sat comfortable down on his lap, putting his hands around the blonde´s neck and barely crossed them, the pink haired singer felt two strong arms around his waist pulling him closer to the blonde´s body so their faces were just inches mile apart from each other. The pink haired couldn't take it the long silence between them and finally spoke up.

"My manager said that before I go on the tour I should spend my time effectively with you and have some lovely – dovely time. But he warmed me that he needs me in one piece and I shouldn't overdo myself. This is the first time I can't complain about him..." and he lifted himself a little up and leaned to the blonde´s ear, where he licked and bitted his lover´s earlobe. Yuki softly snarled. Then he with a seductive voice began to whisper into Yuki´s ear.

"Do you want me Yuki? Do you want to play with me? I would be the happiest man on this planet if you do and I know that you want it. You can´t deny it. I really want you to play with me dirty games, to feel your fingers and your kisses all over my body, to feel your cock inside me and fuck me until I lost my conscious, I wouldn't mind, if you break me into pieces and fill my whole body up with your cum." Yuki felt that his pants became really uncomfortable. Just hearing talking his cute and innocent Shuichi like that made him almost cum in his pants. To tease the blonde more, Shuichi moved from his ears, down to his neck, where he bitted the pale skin leaving a small mark behind. Then he moved up to the blonde´s face. He teasingly placed his lips over Yuki´s but they were just barely touching. He could clearly feel the breath and hear the frequency of his heartbeat, which became louder and faster.

"Yuki..." he looked in those beautiful golden eyes.

"I want you to spend the next four days making love with me. I am so horny right now. My whole body is craving after your thick cock to be inside of me. Just the thought of you touching and kissing me while you are thrusting in me makes my mind insane. "After these words, Yuki couldn't hold back anymore. Not after his pink haired lover was talking like that and so he with one hand grabbed his head, leaned forward and pressed his lips against his lover´s.

The kiss was at first gentle and soft but little by little it turned into a deeper, hotter and more passionate kiss. When they lips parted, not because they wanted but because they run out of oxygen.

"Shuichi... "

"You little damn brat. You have no idea in what have you got into it. Now you have to face the consequences for your actions. I still can't believe that you twisted me around your finger so easily. I am so aroused right now that I don't think I could hold it back any longer. So you should better be prepared. And yes I want you so fucking badly, my mind is full of you and visions of you lying in my arms panting and moaning my name while I am fucking your tight hole. You are a lucky person because I have finished my latest novel, so for the upcoming four days I will be making love to you as many times as it possible. Also I will make these days unforgettable for both of us. And when you come back from the tour we will make up for those months, when we were able to be together But for now... Shuichi, hold your hands tightly around my neck and your legs around my waist... "

Yuki tightly holding Shuichi´s body thereby prevent his lover from falling down on the floor he stood up with his adorable lover in his arms and walked with him straight into the bedroom, where he carefully put him down on the bed.

"Shuichi... I will show you how much I want you. I will make you scream out my name and begging me for more. You won't be able to think about anything just me. "Then he kissed him.

For the next three days they didn't come out from the bedroom except for eating, drinking and bathing.

The days went by and the day of leaving has arrived. Shuichi was packing his suitcase and Yuki was sitting on the bed next to him and just watched his lover packing. He was so fucking cute; he knew that Shuichi is a singer and going on a tour is a part of his profession. So he can't do anything just wait patiently for his beloved safely returning home back into his arms. Shuichi was still here but he could feel his inside filling up with anxiety, loneliness, emptiness and a little jealousy.

"Finally, the packing is done." Shuichi said when he zipped the last zip on his suitcase, and then he sat down on the bed next to his blonde novelist.

"Are you sure you packed everything you need? Your passport, ticket, cell phone...?" Yuki asked him to be sure that his pink haired singer hasn't forgotten anything important thing at home.

"Yes, I think I have everything. I hope so. "And a big smile showed up on his face.

"I am a little nervous and uncertain about this tour."

"You don't have to be nervous, Shuichi. Everything is going to be alright. You will see, this tour will be a great success for you and your band. "He put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer and gave a butterfly kiss on his forehead. Then he looked at the wall clock, which was hanging in the bedroom, it showed 2 o´clock.

"It´s time to go. If we don't go now, you will miss the plane, Shuichi."

"You are right Yuki. It is the highest time to get my ass out of here. I don't want to be killed by K and don't want the producer to make scenes. "

So they stood up, Yuki grabbed Shuichi´s suitcase and went into the garage. Yuki put the suitcase in the trunk of the car, sat down on the driver´s seat, Shuichi sat down on passenger seat next to him. After a half hour of driving they arrived to the airport.  
At the airport Shuichi met up with the others.

"Hi Shuichi, are you ready for the show? " Hiro asked him while friendly hugged him. But when he looked over Shuichi´s eyes he could clearly see Yuki´s dangerous looking, which doesn't bode good for him. So he quickly let Shuichi go and stepped back two – three steps.

"Hello Hiro. Yes I am. I am really looking forward to this tour. I am a little nervous but I know we can make it and bring our band on the top. "The atmosphere was good, everybody was in good mood. They were joking, teasing each other as they were little kids.

After twenty minutes of waiting, a woman behind the microphone informed the passengers heading to London should go to terminal 8. Before parting, Shuichi came to Yuki, hugged him and kissed him and Yuki dearly began to kiss him back. After the kiss Yuki whispered into Shuichi ´s ears.

"I will miss you so much. Hurry up, and come back as soon as possible, because I don't know how I will manage to survive without you in my arms. And don't forget to call me whenever you want or have an urge to talk to me. I will impatiently waiting for your calls." Then he kissed him. After they shared their last kiss Yuki with his right hand slammed Shuichi on his butt. Shuichi´s face immediately changed colours from pink to dark red. Then he hurried to the others and together they went to the terminal.

Yuki was standing by the window and watched the airplane taking off from the ground. Then he loudly moaned out and went slowly to the car. The whole time he was thinking about his little pink haired brat, who is now on the way to make the next and most important step in his career.

Two months later.

Two months have passed since Shuichi has gone with his band on a tour. The tour turned out to be a huge success. The Bad Luck became the most popular and famous band in Japan. They had a great time making tons of money and raising their popularity among young people. For Shuichi it was a little bit of bitter tour because he was far away from his beloved Yuki. They called each other on the phone almost every day.

This night wasn't exception from it. Yuki was sitting in his study room, writing his next novel when his cell phone rang. He looked at the display and saw that the one, who was calling him, was no one else as his pink haired superstar. He picked up the phone with a kind smile on his face he picked up the phone.

"Hello Yuki."

"Hello Shuichi. How are you?"

"A little or better said a little more tired but overall I am fine, thanks. The concert was awesome. The audience was like on fire. It was really great. "

"I am glad to hear it. I am really happy for you and also proud of you. You are doing an amazing job. "

"Thank you, Yuki. I miss you so much. There is not a single day passing by without thinking of you. "

"I miss you too, brat. You have no idea how much I want you to have you here in my arms and doing dirty stuff with you. "

"Oh, I can´t wait to go home."

"Me either. Now that you mentioned coming home, when will your tour end? And more importantly when are you coming home?"

"If everything goes smoothly according to the plan, the tour will end next weekend with the last concert in Budapest. I count that we will be back in Japan on next Sunday night."

"I am so pleased to hear that. I can't wait to see you again. "

"I wish it was already Sunday."

"I wish it, too."

"Ok. I am going to sleep now because I am really tired. I am glad that I made it to hear your voice today. Now, I will impatiently waiting the Sunday night. But I will call you before I arrive to Japan. Now, I am really going. I wish you a good night and have some good dreams. Bye."

"Thank you and good night Shuichi." And then Shuichi hang up.

The blonde novelist put his cell phone down on the table. His facial expression has changed. He smiled. Just a couple more days and his lover will be back. The days passed by quickly and finally it was Sunday. Shuichi called him that he will be at the airport at 7 pm and asked him to pick him up.

It was half past 6 and Yuki was already at the airport waiting for the plane to land. It was 10 minutes to 7 when he recognize in the crowd of people a pink haired man with violet eyes and the other members of his band. Shuichi when he recognized the blonde novelist immediately run towards him and hugged him. The blonde wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled closer to him.

"I am finally back, Yuki."

"Welcome home, brat." And then he gave a kiss into Shuichi´s hair. The others just watched the touching scene between the two love-birds. They didn't want disturb the couple so they went home.

"I have missed you so much, Yuki. I am so happy that I am back. The tour was a great success and it exceeded my expectations. But for now, I just want to have some rest from performing and concerts. I just want to be with you." Yuki with his right hand grabbed Shuichi´s chin and lifted it a little so he could look in those beautiful violet eyes.

"I missed you, too. I want make up with you for those two months, which we were separated from each other. So, let´s go home because I don't think I can bear it any longer to hold you and don't do anything dirty to you. I can't wait to eat you up."

"It sounds good. Let´s go home, Yuki." Yuki grabbed Shuichi´s suitcase and with hand in hand they walked towards the car. They didn't care about what the other people are thinking about this kind of relationships between two men.

On the way home they didn't talk to each other. When they came home, Yuki parked with his car in the garage. They get out from the car and went inside of the house. Shuichi barely crossed the threshold of the door, when Yuki unexpectedly grabbed his lover´s arms, turned him around and pushed him against the wall, where he literally pinned him to the wall with his own weight. Shuichi hadn't time to react on that.

"Hey... what are you doing Yuki?" he asked him surprisingly.

"I told you, that I am going to eat you up, Shuichi. I am holding myself back for more than two months but today I will definitively not holding back. You better be prepared for what will come next, Shuichi." Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his lover´s lips. His kiss was rough, passionately, intensive and full of anticipation. Shuichi started kissing him back with the same roughness and passion as his lover did. While they were making out, Yuki with his left unzipped Shuichi´s sweatshirt and slowly got rid of it. Shuichi did the same and undid the buttons on Yuki ´s black jacket and with his fingers slowly took it off from him. When their lips parted, they were loudly gasping for air. Yuki wrapped his hands around Shuichi´s hips and tightened his hold bringing their bodies even closer. Shuichi could feel the hard on of his blonde lover. Yuki leaned his head to Shuichi´s ears and with a huskily voice whispered.

"Can you feel it, Shuichi?" and intentionally gyrate with his crotch slowly against Shuichi´s. A soft whimper left his mouth owing to the friction caused by the gyrated moves of Yuki´s crotch.

"All I want know is eating you slowly up, piece after piece. I want you so fucking badly. I want to be inside of your hot cavity and fuck you senseless. But in the bed it would be much comfortable; don't you think so, Shuichi?" Then he licked and bitted the pink haired earlobe. Shuichi moaned out.

"Oh yes, Yuki. I also want you so badly. My mind goes insane every time I think of your thick, hot dick moving inside of me. I want you to make me yours, to fuck me until I lost my conscious."

After that Yuki stepped back from the wall and took Shuichi into his arms in bridal style and went straight to the bedroom. There he put him down and in a crazy speed they removed their clothes from the other.

Then Yuki pushed Shuichi onto the bed. He crawled to follow the singer´s body. Yuki teasingly slowly began to lick and kiss his way up from the toe´s on the feet up to the tights, nipples and stopped on those sweet lips of his beloved lover. Shuichi was turned on like hell, everything what Yuki has done to his body made him incredibly turned on. The kiss was gently and hot. While they were making out, Yuki ´s hand slowly wandered down to Shuichi´s crotch, were he stopped. With one finger he began to gyrate on the tip of Shuichi´s trembling member. Then he wrapped his hand around Shuichi´s hot member and with a teasingly slowly pace began to pumping it. Shuichi broke the kiss. He couldn't hold back himself from moaning.

"AH... Yuki..." Shuichi moaned out. A contented smile showed up on the blonde novelist face. He raised the pace of his pumping and Shuichi moaned out even louder. His breath became irregular and his hear beat so fast it almost jumped out from his chest. He felt the orgasm is on the way but then the hand which was pumping his member stopped with the activity. Shuichi growled in disappointment.

Yuki by watching this couldn't help just victoriously to smirk.

"Don't be so upset. We are not done yet. The best part is just coming."

Shuichi opened his legs wider to give Yuki the necessary space. After that Yuki lay back on Shuichi and kissed him on the lips. During the kiss, his hand moved down to the pink-haired entrance where with gyratory movements around the tiny hole indicated what he is going to do. Still kissing the singer, Yuki slowly inserted one of his fingers into his lover´s entrance. Shuichi broke he kiss and turned his head to the side. A loud moan has left his mouth and a painfully expression settled down on his face. Yuki didn't move his finger. He gave some time to Shuichi to adjust the feeling to have something inside. After a while he began to move very slowly. Then he inserted other two fingers and tried to stretch the inner walls of his lover. The pain has long gone and the only Shuichi was feeling was the huge amount of pleasure, going through his entirely body. His panting and moaning became louder as the pace of the fingering was rising.

"Ah... Yuki... I ...want... you... inside... me... right... now..." Shuichi tried to manifest to the other that his fingers aren't enough. Yuki grinned. He didn't want give in so easily and so he a little teased his lover.

"You say that my fingers you don't satisfy you anymore. Is that so? But then tell me clearly what you want from me. "A devious smirk appeared on Yuki´s face. Shuichi was almost on his limits, he felt the urge to release. And so he cried out.

"I WANT... YOUR...AH... DICK... INSIDE OF ME... I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I LOSE MY CONSCIOUS ... I WANT YOU TO FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM..." Yuki didn't needed more. He liked very much, when his lover was dirty talking to him. And so he pulled out his fingers, positioned himself between Shuichi´s legs, grabbed his erected member and directed it to his lover´s entrance. Then he moved up to his ears, which he licked and whispered.

"I didn't know that you are so lewd Shuichi. But I like it, when you are dirty talking with me. It arouses me even more. But now I want you to enjoy this as much as I will enjoy it, so just relax yourself. "Shuichi´s face was totally red from blushing. Yuki slowly pushed his member inside of Shuichi´s hot cavity. When he was completely inside of him, he stopped; he didn't mean to hurt him. But on the other hand, feeling the warmth and the tightness of the hole, made him almost cum. Shuichi cried out of pain.

"AHH... YUKI..." he moaned out loudly. With one hand he was gripping sheets, the other one was on Yuki´s back, where he buried his nails deeply in his skin. But Yuki didn't care about it because he knew that Shuichi is in pain and needed somewhere to deduce the amount of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck. Shuichi don't tighten up. Just relax your muscles." Shuichi wasn't able to concentrate on what Yuki said because his mind was already blank and all he could think about was the feeling of having Yuki inside of him.

Few moments later, Yuki felt that Shuichi is slowly loosing." Good boy. That is how I like it."

"Yuki... you can move now. " Shuichi said. He became a little impatient.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am... so JUST MOVE ALREADY!" Yuki willingly fulfilled his lover´s command and began to move. In the beginning he was moving slowly, but then he accelerated the pace of thrusting. Load moans and panting could be heard from both of them. With every thrust they feel that their orgasm is on the way. Yuki´s thrust became more roughly and faster. And then he hit Shuichi ´s prostate, which caused that Shuichi screamed out of pleasure.

"AHH... YUKI...MORE... DO IT AGAIN... "Shuichi felt like his nerve system was getting on fire with each passing thrust. Yuki with each thrust tried to hit that magic spot again and again. The result was Shuichi loud moaning and panting his name.

"YUKI... I feel I will cum soon..."

"Me too Shuichi..." with few more thrust Shuichi´s back twitched and called out Yuki ´s name as he felt the orgasm going through his body.

Yuki followed his lover, as he felt Shuichi ´s hole tightening up around his member. With two last thrust he came inside of Shuichi. He collapsed onto Shuichi. Both of them breathed heavily while they tried to recover. When Yuki gained some strength in his body, he slowly pulled out his member from his lover and lay next to him. He wrapped his arm around his lover and Shuichi willingly snuggled into his strong and protective arms.

"It is so nice to be at home again with the person I love."

"I can't agree with you more. Before I forgot, welcome home, Shuichi." Then he gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. After that they fell asleep in a tight embrace.

 **THE END :D**

 **A/N :**

 **Finally, after half a year I have written something :D This time I have written about my second favourite pairing YUKIxShuichi from Gravitation. I hope you will like it.**

 **I am apologizing, if there are some grammars or spelling errors.**

 **Don´t kill me for that. English isn't my mother language.**

 **Don ´t flame me, please. :D :D**


End file.
